


The passing of seasons

by atleast3letterslong



Series: Haikyuu!! Rarepair Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleast3letterslong/pseuds/atleast3letterslong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hq!! rarepair week day 3: seasons.</p><p>Ennoshita finds himself thinking that this might be the happiest he's ever felt. He wishes that he could freeze this moment and live in it forever. Yellow sun, blue skies, burnt hands, and brain freeze. Just him and Tanaka and Noya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The passing of seasons

Summer.

It's a swelteringly hot summer break. For once they have time off from both school and volleyball. They've started spending more and more time together, just the three of them, but they don't question it. 

They have lazy days where they lay around in the sun and read manga all day, and busy days where they run barefoot in the grass and compete at catching bugs.

During one of the hotter days Ennoshita finds himself sitting on a swing at a deserted playground. The air is so oppressively hot and the sun so aggressively bright that even the children have taken shelter. 

Across from the swings there is a large metal cage-like structure meant for climbing. Tanaka and Noya are having some sort of competition to see who can keep their hands on its hot metal bars the longest. 

Tanaka is shirtless for whatever reason and sweat is dripping between his shoulder blades. Noya's hair is also soaked with sweat and starts to lose it's normally spiky shape. From his seat on the swings Ennoshita can't help but think that his hair looks like it is melting.

Somebody wins the competition, or perhaps in reality, nobody wins. Walking down the empty streets Tanaka jokes that it feels like everyone else in the world disappeared and they are the only ones left. They stop by a convenience store and buy popsicles. Tanaka and Ennoshita watch in wonder as Noya manages to eat his in one giant bite. 

Ennoshita finds himself thinking that this might be the happiest he's ever felt. He wishes that he could freeze this moment and live in it forever. Yellow sun, blue skies, burnt hands, and brain freeze. Just him and Tanaka and Noya. 

 

Autumn.

They are studying for midterms. The table is littered with paper and textbooks and junk food wrappers. Noya is lying down on the floor using one of his schoolbooks as a pillow. Tanaka and Ennoshita sit opposite him, side by side at the table.

Tanaka drifts off while Ennoshita is trying to explain some sort of mathematical concept to him. He immerses himself in the sound of each word, the cadence of his speech, that unique quality that makes his words his own. He thinks he could listen to Ennoshita's voice forever.

At some point Noya pipes up from his position on the floor. He complains about the boredom of the material, and suggests a way to make it more interesting.

That is how they begin playing a game affectionately named "Strip Studying." For each practice question they get wrong, they must take off a piece of clothing.

It only takes about ten minutes for both Tanaka and Noya to be down to their boxers. Maddeningly, Ennoshita is still fully clothed. Tanaka and Noya look each other in the eyes and communicate without speaking.

Fluidly, as though it had been choreographed, the two launch themselves at Ennoshita. The three roughhouse until sweaty and smiling and exhausted. 

They aren't really sure how it happens. If you asked each boy individually you would get three different stories. Regardless of how, one thing leads to another and they end up taking turns kissing and touching and exploring each other's bodies.

The whole time it is happening Tanaka alternates between feeling intoxicated with joy and suffocated with shame. He wishes he could be as carefree as Noya or as down-to-earth as Ennoshita. 

Every touch makes his head feel light and his chest buzz with electricity. Even the air feels different. More alive somehow. He wonders if he is wrong for enjoying himself. 

Eventually they stop their play and finish up their studying. Nobody talks about what happened. Not that night, not for a long time. 

 

Winter.

The winter is as relentlessly frigid as the summer was scorching. They talk rarely and stop hanging out. They aren't cold to each other, but they aren't warm either. They aren't lonely. Ennoshita has Kinoshita and Narita, Noya has Asahi, and Tanaka has the first years. They aren't lonely but, although none of them voice it, they feel something is missing. 

During a break between classes Noya finds himself staring out the window by his desk. Outside the window snow starts piling up. All the normal features of the school campus are erased one by one. Before he knows it everything familiar and beloved has been smothered by a pristine blanket. 

He reminds himself that even though the snow makes everything seem new and unblemished, it is a lie. Come spring the snow will melt and everything will still be there. He isn't worried.

 

Spring.

They become third years. They cry when their much loved senpai graduate and cheer up when they meet the fresh-faced first year recruits. Ennoshita becomes captain and Tanaka becomes vice captain. 

One day after practice they find themselves sitting beneath an old cherry tree. It is the first warm day in a while and they realize that it is the first time the three of them have been alone together in almost half a year. 

The tree is budding, it's beautiful pink flowers hidden for now, still fearing winter's touch. Slowly, the ice around their hearts melts and they begin speaking. 

Though it has been a while since they let themselves be open with one another, the words flow easily and naturally. They catch up, they gossip, they discuss their new favorite tv shows. After wading through the shallow waters of the early conversation, they make it to the deeper, scarier end.

It takes a while. The sun has set and the streetlights have come on before they are even close to finishing. The stars wake up and the moon watches over them as they finally put words to their fears and hopes and desires. The air, though slightly chilly, is alive with the smell of soil and new grass.

Eventually they have to return home. They go as far as they can together, side by side, hands clasped tight. When they finally have to part they make promises to meet up again in the morning, as soon as possible. 

Overnight, the cherry tree becomes heavy with blossoms.


End file.
